


Filed

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, depending on how you look at it, jaing is horrible at words and emotions, jaing just really wants sharp teeth okay, just the canines, luckily the other nulls know him well enough to be able to help him get what he wants, maybe? - Freeform, mereel especially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Jaing asks Mereel to help him file his canines sharp.





	Filed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and I had talked about this a while ago, and it got mentioned again recently, and this just needed to happen.  
> Huge shout out to Jesse for cheering me on and creating the Mando'a saying at the end <3

Jaing settled in the adjustable chair as Mereel finished setting things up. Said things being a set of files specifically made for teeth. 

He was glad he had asked Mereel to help him with this. He had wanted his canines sharpened for some time now. But between already being on thin ice while still on Kamino, then being busy running missions for the war effort, he hadn’t had time to do it. Not to mention it would be more than a little difficult to do on his own. 

He knew it was a bit of an odd request, even for him, but Mereel didn’t even bat an eye as he said yes. Mereel understood him in a way that even the others didn’t quite grasp. 

Mereel stood up and locked the door, before finally settling in the seat next to him, which Jaing appreciated more than he could really say. “Kom’rk just outside, slicing into something that is likely only partially legal, and Ordo knows to leave us be for a while. Him and Kal’buir are running any interference for any outsiders.” 

_ You are safe _ , was what went unsaid, and Jaing finally allowed himself to relax completely. Jaing was going to be vulnerable for this, and none of them liked to be in a compromised position, so it only made sense that they would form a barrier between him and the outside world. Jaing had no real idea how to thank them for that, so he decided to make sure to bring them each something next time he was out. 

“You ready?” Mereel had his usual smirk, but it was softer somehow, something he only shared with them.

Jaing nodded, “Yeah.” 

Mereel numbed the area, they had agreed earlier that Jaing didn’t want to be put under, he wanted to feel it, at least on some level, not to mention how uncomfortable he was at being unconscious for any amount of time. 

The repetitive motions of Mereel scraping his teeth was oddly relaxing. The vibration rattling through his skull. He was just able to drift as Mereel worked, floating on the sensations, not having to think about anything. 

Before he knew it Mereel was cleaning and putting away his tools. Jaing blinked a few times, almost feeling like he was waking from a trance. 

“Alright, you should be all set, I didn’t go too sharp, I don’t need you cutting your lip every time you try and talk, but you will definitely notice a difference.” He politely leff off; no matter what you bite into.

Jaing ran his tongue over the newly sharpened edges. He didn't break skin, but it was close. He smiled at how right it felt. He felt more like the predator he was, like the killing machine he was created to be.

Jaing caught Mereel’s wrist, making Mereel to look at him. He wanted to thank him, but the words stick in his throat. Instead he tugged him down to give him a kiss, Mereel reacted immediately and kissed back. Jaing bit down softly with the new sharp teeth, eliciting a soft moan from Mereel, before breaking it off. 

Mereel’s permanent smirk widened, “You’re welcome.” He paused before continuing “I’ve got to head out, but Kom’rk will stay outside, or inside if you want, for as long as you need.”

Jaing appreciated just how much Mereel understood him, and how much he just knew what Jaing would need or want, without him having to voice it, knowing that was difficult for him.

"Vercopa'urcye mhi.” Jaing managed to get out.

“Vercopa'urcye mhi.” Mereel nodded before leaving. 

Jaing toyed with his new found canines for a few more minutes before leaning back in the chair. He might as well take advantage of the safe feeling while he had it, and try to get some rest. He would test out what his teeth could do later. Maybe he could find a willing participant to help him out. His smile was much sharper as he drifted off to sleep. Yes, he was very glad he finally asked for this.

**Author's Note:**

> "Vercopa'urcye mhi" - may we meet again


End file.
